Día Mundial de Declararsele a John Watson
by Chased Rainbow
Summary: Al parecer acaban de crear el "Día Mundial de Declararsele a John Watson" y Sherlock ni enterado estaba. ¿Qué otra razón podía haber para que todos decidieran hacerlo justo al mismo tiempo que él? De cualquier forma, la ONU ya podía ir borrando ese día del calendario, porque John era suyo y solo suyo. Slash! ¡Feliz Cumpleanos, DarkAme!


**Disclaimer: **Nada de este universo ni sus personajes me pertenece.

**Prompt: **Sherlock con un ataque de celos respecto a John.

¡Feliz Cumpleanos, DarkAme!

**Día**** Mundial de Declararsele a John Watson**

Sherlock estaba decidido. Estaba mentalmente preparado para lo que se venía. Bueno, él siempre lo estaba, pero esto, esto era diferente. Se trataba de John. Sherlock por fin iba a dar el paso.

Venia preparándose por semanas, desde que se hartó de ese molesto perrito que deambulaba por su Palacio Mental, ladrando como alma en pena y entrando en todas las habitaciones, dejándolas patas para arriba. Él iba a calmar a la bestia.

Claro, una vez tomada la decisión, no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Todo era muy sencillo, no tardo ni un minuto completo en dar con la solución y aun seguía felicitándose por lo efectiva que era.

Sherlock no iba ahogarse en un vaso de agua, no señor, no iba a volverse blando y a pensar en un montón de ideas romanticonas que solo servían como despilfarro de tiempo. Su solución era mucho mejor, simplemente iría donde John y le diría: _John, me he dado cuenta de que me atraes físicamente y tu intelecto inferior se me hace fascinante. Tengo el ideal de mantener una relación sentimental contigo, si no tienes otros planes, claro._

Oh sí, nadie se podría negar a esa propuesta. Romanticismo, puff, ¿quién necesitaba de eso? Sherlock no. Si por él fuera se lo hubiera dicho hace semanas solo que ambos habían estado muy atareados, pero ahora era el momento perfecto.

John acababa de bajar a la sala, después de darse un baño, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que Sherlock lo estaba esperando parado en medio de la estancia, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

- John, ¿podemos hablar?

- Sí, claro.

- John, me he...

_**¡Toc, toc!**_

Jodida puerta de mierda. La próxima vez le dispararía a ella en vez de a la pared.

Sherlock gruño, mientras John se acercaba a abrir la puerta y en el umbral aparecía un sonriente Gregory Lestrade... sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas. Lo que sea que pretenda ya puede dar media vuelta e irse.

- ¡John! Que suerte que estés aquí, no sabía si podría encontrarte hoy.

- Pues aquí estoy - ¿No me digas, John? -. Adelante, Greg, pasa.

- Gracias - dijo mientras entraba y saludaba a Sherlock con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Entonces... - es obvio que estas confundido John, pero no hay que ser tan evidente - ¿A qué se debe la visita? - pregunto el rubio, tratando de pasar por alto el ramo de rosas.

- Vine a invitarte a salir - ¡malnacido! -, está noche - quizás Lestrade sería un mejor objetivo para sus balas -. ¿Qué te parece?

John quedo paralizado con la boca abierta, posando sus ojos primero en Greg, luego en las rosas y así sucesivamente. Solo di que no, John, y no habrán heridos... de gravedad.

- Pues... es que, yo iba a salir con... con mi hermana, Harry - mentira, Sherlock sabía que era mentira. Buen chico, John.

- ¿Y qué tal mañana? - ¡Púdrete, Lestrade! ¡Púdrete!

- Emm... ¿Por... por qué no te sientas? Voy a hacer té... - dijo, tratando de evadirlo. Gregory sonrió y le ofreció las flores, John las tomo nervioso - Gracias.

Greg tomo asiento y Sherlock se sentó pesadamente frente a él, cruzado de brazos y observando como John miraba las flores con el ceño fruncido, antes de ponerlas en agua y empezar a preparar el té. Sherlock estaba tan sorprendido como él, ¿desde cuándo al DI le gustaba John? ¿Y quién le había dado ese permiso?

- Y... ¿cómo has estado, Sherlock? - dijo Lestrade tratando de iniciar conversación.

- ¿Y tú? - le pregunto a su vez, sonriendo falsamente - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Necesitado de sexo? ¿Masturbándote pensando en John?

- ¿P-perdón?

- O tal vez, escribiendo tiernas cartitas de amor y cortando flores en tu jardín.

- Eh...

_**¡Toc, toc!**_

Ya que John estaba ocupado en la cocina, Sherlock se levantó a ver quién era. Abrió la puerta y...

- ¿Mycroft? - amado hermano tan oportuno, ¡vete! - No tengo tiempo para soportarte, así que, si me disculpas...

Sherlock trato de cerrar la puerta, pero su hermano ya había entrado.

- De hecho, no vengo por ti. Estoy buscando al doctor.

- ¿A John?

- Sí. ¿Él está? - hijo de puta, no importa que sea su misma madre.

- No.

- Hola, Mycroft. ¿Qué haces aquí? - ¡John! ¿Por qué no colaboras?

- Buenas tardes, Dr. Watson. Debo decir que luce magnifico el día de hoy – le halago sonriente.

- G-gracias... - murmuro John con la lengua trabada.

- Me estaba preguntando si le apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche.

John abrió la boca pero no llego a contestar nada.

- ¡Claro que no, Mycroft! - exclamo Lestrade, levantándose - ¡John va a salir conmigo!

Ninguno de los presentes parecía darse cuenta de la cara roja y contorsionada de Sherlock.

- ¿Con usted, Detective Inspector? No lo creo.

- De hecho... yo... - trato de intervenir John.

- Pues sí, yo llegue primero, así que ya puede retirarse, Sr. Holmes.

- ... voy a salir con Harry...

- Claro que me retirare, apenas John se ponga su chaqueta y nos vallamos.

- ... quizás en otra ocasión...

Ese par de ilusos enamorados estaban acabando con la paciencia de Sherlock. Ellos no podían entrar en _su _casa a intentar levarse a _su_ John. Y lo peor es que el bueno de John no parecía capaz de mandarlos al diablo, pero, si él no lo hacía, Sherlock sí.

- ¡AHHHH! - aulló Sherlock con su cara de demente. Todos se voltearon hacia él - ¡Es que ninguno de ustedes dos se da cuenta de que John los está _rechazando!_... A su extraña forma, ¡PERO LO HACE!

Ante esto John no sabía dónde meterse, un poco de tacto hubiera estado bien de parte de su amigo. Mycroft y Lestrade lo miraban confundidos.

- ¿Qué? John no nos ha rechazado - dijo Greg ofendido.

- Sí, sí lo hizo - gruño entre dientes -. Ahora, si gustan, los acompaño hasta la puerta. Pero antes, Mycroft, debo decir que te olvidaste de un detalle: las rosas, al parecer son muy importantes. Te lo dejo de tarea para la próxima. Adiós.

- Sherlock, Sherlock - sonrió malvadamente Mycroft -. No voy a ninguna parte.

- Ni yo - le siguió Gregory -. Tú no puedes echarnos.

- Yo creo que sí... ¡LARGO DE MI CASA! ¡JOHN ES MÍO! ¿COMPRENDEN CRANEOS SIN RELLENO? - bramo furioso mientras empujaba a los aturdidos pretendientes de John hacia la salida - ¡MÍO! ¡MÍO! ¡MÍO! ¡SI TAN URGIDOS ESTAN PUEDEN COGERSE ENTRE USTEDES EN LAS ESCALERAS, NO ME PODRIA IMPORTAR MENOS! - ya en el umbral los lanzo hacia afuera y les cerró la puerta en las narices - ¡Y NO VUELVAN!

El detective respiraba agitadamente. Al darse cuenta de la comprometedora situación, carraspeo y se acomodó la ropa, para mantener las apariencias. No se le pasaba por alto que John lo miraba con una mano en su boca, en un claro intento de retener una carcajada.

Sherlock seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta, repasando los acontecimientos recientes, y estaba a punto de enfrentar al rubio cara a cara...

_**¡Toc, toc!**_

En menos de medio segundo la mano de Sherlock voló a la manilla y tiro de ella bruscamente. Ahí estaba Anderson, vestido de traje y con una cajita de regalo entre sus manos.

- ¡Anderson! - exclamo aterrorizado - Por favor, dime que vienes por John y no por mí.

- Por supuesto que vengo por John - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Mmm... Tampoco debiste decir eso - tomo el regalo y dio un portazo, luego se volvió hacia John que miraba el regalo confundido - ¿Qué? Podría ser algo caro - se excusó, llevándolo a su oreja y agitándolo -. Un reloj.

John rodo los ojos y sonrió demasiado contento para augurar algo bueno.

- ¿Quieres explicar lo que acaba de suceder, Sherlock?

- No, la verdad no quiero - musito sin mirarlo a los ojos.

La alarma del celular de John sonó, desde la mesita que estaba entre ellos. La pantalla se ilumino e indico:

_Mensaje nuevo de: Sara._

John no presto atención, ni al celular, ni a los puños apretados del pelinegro.

- Estabas celoso - elemental, querido John.

- ¿P-perdón? ¡Esa es la imposibilidad más imposible que jamás has dicho en tu vida! Ni siquiera sé que es eso...

De nuevo la alarma:

_Mensaje nuevo de: Christina._

Se le iban a partir los dientes si los presionaba tanto.

- Claro que lo sabes y claro que lo estas.

_Mensaje nuevo de: Sophia._

_- _¡Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario! Hay una gran diferencia entre _celar_ algo y _cuidar_ algo.

- Así que yo soy un algo, ¿cierto?

- ¿Y si no, qué eres? – pregunto, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Mensaje nuevo de: Amanda._

John bufo exasperado y finalmente se inclinó para tomar su celular, pero la mano del detective llego antes que la suya.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Sí lo estoy!

Y luego hizo algo muy... Sherlock.

- ¿¡Por qué tiraste mi celular por la ventana!? - grito, persiguiéndolo para darle una patada por las pompas.

- ¿Esa cosa vieja? - pregunto relajado - Tranquilo, ya iremos por uno nuevo, de esos que solo tienen para guardar dos números: el de emergencias y el mío. ¿Qué más necesitas?

- ¡Maldito sea tu irritante cerebro! ¡Deberías donarlo a los pobres!

- Creo que lo que ellos menos necesitan es la aburrición crónica de la que sufro yo.

Jadeando, John detuvo su persecución, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Lo que más se me antoja en este momento es conseguirme a cualquier jodida persona que quiera conmigo, ir a un bar de mala fama y perder el hígado por la indigestión. Adiós - con que quieres escapar, John.

El rubio camino a paso militar hacia la salida, siendo rápidamente detenido por su compañero, quien lo tomo del brazo y le dio vuelta bruscamente.

- Escúchame bien, John - dijo Sherlock, tomándolo por los hombros -, hoy no vas a salir con Lestrade, hoy no vas a salir con Mycroft y hoy no vas a responderle mensajes a Sarah, Christina, o a ese tipo todopoderoso que vive arriba. ¿Entendiste?

- ¿Quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer? - exclamo indignado, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

- Tu novio - dijo sin más.

- Pero... ¿que...? - John se quedó de piedra - ¡Tú no eres mi novio!

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio, John?

- Pues... sí, pero...

- ¡Ja! - bramo triunfante - ¡Ahora eres mi novio!

El rubio refunfuño y trato de golpearle el estómago, sin mucho éxito.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Me engañaste!

- Nada de eso, solo te hice una pregunta directa y tu muy amablemente respondiste que sí. Lo que técnicamente me da derecho para...

Le planto un ardiente beso en los labios, logrando abrirlos al instante e iniciando una danza que poco después se convirtió en un baile de pareja. Sherlock al instante se creó la iniciativa de respaldar la imposibilidad de que los labios de John fueran tan elásticos y mordibles, aun cuando los estaba probando por sí mismo.

- Y también de... - continuo.

Lo apoyo contra la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de John, por debajo de su camisa, para luego desplazar su atención hacia el área de atrás y lograr meter su mano bajo el pantalón del rubio, apretando su trasero.

John suspiro contra sus labios echando la cabeza hacia atrás y jalando a Sherlock más cerca.

- Y no los olvidemos de...

Su mano se movió hacia la parte delantera, pero fue detenido por el doctor.

- Espera, creo que estás pasando por alto mis derechos - comento con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

John sonrió con todo su rostro y arrastro a Sherlock hacia la habitación.

- Como ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Y sin más se encerraron en la habitación.

Ahora solo quedaba mantener contenta a esa bestia celosita andante. Con un poco de suerte Mycroft y Lestrade se la pasarían bien entre ellos y no volverían a molestar por ahí, mientras que Anderson... bueno siempre estaba el sedante que Sally le dio para Sherlock en caso de emergencia.

Justo en frente del 221 de Baker Street se encontraba tirado el celular de John Watson, el cual seguia funcionando milagrosamente. A mitad de la noche la pantalla del dispositivo se ilumino y en ella aparecio:

_Mensaje nuevo de: Número no registrado._

_Hola, mascota. Llendo directo al grano, estoy tremendamente aburrido y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Te gustaria esperar afuera de tu apartamento hasta que un auto negro llegue a recogerte? Cuando estes aqui puedo mostrarte mi habitacion, ya sabes, donde esta mi cama. Entonces podre lanzarte sobre ella, quitarte lo que estorbe, levantarte las piernas, inclinarme y... (El resto de este mensaje contiene vocabulario inapropiado para niños)._

_Te espero, _

_JM._

**Fin.**


End file.
